Alice's Proposal Party
by SweetLintonAlice
Summary: Alice went to a deep down rabbit hole, inside it is a very strange place with a very strange creature. Can Alice safe Wonderland from the power of the wicked Red Queen in time? go on check it out in the story. :)
1. Chapter 1 Alice's Purposing Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland character, it belongs to Jennifer Todd.

Alice POV

That day, I was in the carriage with my mother. We were heading to the purpose party, while I was in a bad mood. "where is your corset?" my mother asked with a soothing voice. Then she suddenly lifted up my dress and said "and no stockings?", I said "I'm against them", she answered "but you're not properly dressed", I answered "who says it was not proper?, father would have laughed". My mother looked upset, "I'm sorry, I'm tired, I didn't sleep well last night" I tell. "did you have bad dreams again?" she asked, I answered "only one". Then suddenly my mother took off her necklace that she was wearing then wore it around my neck. She exclaimed "there, you look beautiful, can you manage a pretty smile?". I smiled. My name is Alice Kingsley, 19 years old, and I'm the youngest. As I arrived to the purposing party, we met Harish's mother and father. I was going to marry him. He's mother said to us "finally! I thought you'd never arrived, Alice dear, Harrish is waiting to dance with you at the dance valley, go!". Then I went down to the dance valley and danced with him. While we were dancing, I stared at the flying birds at the sky, then without noticing I stepped on his toes, of course I did it without purpose, I said "pardon me, I didn't meant to." He quietly asked "what is wrong with you?, you are mostly good at dancing". I answered "I just wishing I could fly like the birds up in the sky, sometimes I remembered six impossible things before breakfast." He exclaimed "meet me in the rose valley in exactly 10 minutes". He left.

To be continued

Author's note: hi there! I'm a new comer in here, 2 of my best friends help me with author Mrs MalfoyishD12 and author Neoblue8. Sorry if there's a little mistake or words that are not proper. :D xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 Deep down the rabbit hole

Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland character. This is belongs to Jennifer Todd.

Alice POV

I saw Lowel (my big sister's fiancé) kissing behind the crowded bushes with another woman. "Lowel?" I exclaimed. He looked up with a big surprised and said "Alice .. umm .. she's just a friend of mine". "but you seemed very close to each other", I said with a mysterious looking face. He answered "you wouldn't tell your sister would you?". He looks afraid. But I didn't answer him. Then I ran to my big sister Margaret, but I didn't tell her about earlier. She talked about my marriage with Harish, I said "do I have to be married?, why can I just be single?". She answered "you have too, whatever the reason is, you don't want to have a problem in mother do you ?". Course I didn't. But, it was happening so quickly. My sister said "so, you'll marry Harish, then you'll be happy as I happy, then your life will be perfect". Then suddenly, Harish's mother called me. I was very surprised. "Alice dear, may I take a walk with you for a moment?". My sister said "go for it Alice", then she kiss and hugged me. Then, Harish's mother and I had a gentle walk in the rose garden. "Embecilles! Why do they grow white roses while I simply asked for red?" she exclaimed with a sudden. She seemed very angry with those. "you could always paint the roses red" I answered. "how disturbing" she answered. She said to me about how sensitive was Harish's digestion. so that means I had to give him the right meal for him. Then suddenly I saw a white rabbit with a waist coat. "did you see that?" I asked with an excitement. "see what" she asked. "there's a rabbit I think". "nasty things!, those make my garden damage, you are easily distracted aren't you?". Then she continued talking. Then I saw that rabbit again, "I could not be more interested but you have to excuse me" I exclaimed. Then I ran away. I met aunt Imogine (she was old already, but it was a shame she didn't have any fiancé yet). "I think I saw a white rabbit with a waist coat" I told her. "I have no time for fancy rabbits right now, I'm waiting for my fiancé". "there! Did you see it?" I asked while I'm pointing to the rabbit. "he's a prince, I could not be with him, cause he's not interested with old peoples, tragic isn't it?" she said. "very". I exclaimed with a little confusion. She was a little crazy. Then, my proposal begined. Harish took both of my hand and kneeled in front of many people. "Alice Kingsley," he said. "Harish," I said suddenly. "what is it?" he asked. "there is a caterpillar on your shoulder". I said with a soft smile. Then he tried to get the caterpillar of his shoulder. Then he said again "Alice Kingsley, will you be my wife?". Then I was a little speechless. Then I swallowed my saliva, and said slowly, "well… everyone expects me to, I don't want to end up like aunt Imogine, but.. but it happening so quickly". Then I got my hands off him. "I think I … I think I …, I need a moment". I ran and ran very quickly chasing the white rabbit, then my dress even got stuck on the branches. Then the rabbit get into the rabbit hole. I was panting. While I look down to the rabbit hole, I slipped my hand then I fell, down, down, down! When I reached the grown, I realized that it looks upside down. Then I turn a little and fell again. I stood up, I saw many doors. But I didn't know which will I pass through first. Then I tried to opened every door, but all of them was locked. Suddenly, a key appeared on a small, round, and transparent looking table. I got the key then I tried to open them one by one. But it didn't work either. Then, beneath the glass window, I saw a very small looking door. I tried to open it with the key, and actually it worked. I tried to get inside the door but it didn't work. Suddenly, a small bottle appeared on that table again. There was a label that says "drink me". Then I opened the lid of the bottle and smelled it. It smelled like a horse fly's urine. Yuck! "it's only a dream". I exclaimed then I drink that odd looking potion. I suddenly shrink! Then I ran to that small door, but the door is locked again. Oh no! then I tried to get up to the table. But I can't. Suddenly, a box appeared. I opened the box, inside it, there was a cake that says "eat me". I ate it. I grew! And I was very gigantic and enormous. I got the key and drank the potion again. I ran to the door and unlocked the door, then walaahh! The door was open.

To be continued

Author's note: hope yaa guys enjoy it. This time I did it without my best friends' help. Sorry if there are some mistakes and words that are not proper. :D xoxo


End file.
